I Swear It All Over Again (Book 1)
by OfficialAngels3403
Summary: (Book 1) "I found you and then I lost you, looking back is torture. It hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner." Love is described in many ways through peoples perception. An unconditional love though is the pure love most people seek. Love is wanting more for another other than yourself. Love is happiness.
1. Chapter 1

_"Tell me what's wrong." My dad demanded as he closes the bedroom door and my mom stands by the bed, back facing my dad as he walks over to her. "If your sad because I'm always leaving I'll stop being. . ." He pauses as he hears a soft cry escape from her. "Why are you crying? Is it something that I did? Cause I'll fix it if it will make you happy."_

 _"It's you and your job." My dad nods, putting his nose in her hair and nuzzling his head into her hair, trying to make her laugh, but fails._

 _"Did I do something wrong? I need to know why your so sad this is really worrying me more than anything. What did I do?" He inhales air as she let's out another cry._

 _"I want to get a divorce. . ." She pauses barely even starting when he unwraps his arms from around her._

 _"You don't have to do this," he pauses as she sits on a dark blue blanket, laying on a bed with white pillows, "What did I do to make you want to get a divorce?" He ask and she sucks in air as she looks down at her hands._

 _"Our daughter isn't safe with you around. I was put into danger because of your job. I don't want any of that to happen to our daughter-"_

 _"She'll be fine, please don't do this to our family. I don't want to lose you. We finally have our happy family let's not do anything to mess that up." He begs sitting next to my mom._

 _"I'm not going to have our daughter be put into danger because of your job." She says. "And I know you can protect her as much as you would protect me, but what if something bad happens and we end up losing her. We could have lost her when Brent started hitting her."_

 _"Let's not start to talk about Brent, okay? Are you sure you want to do this? What ever happened to the happy couple twenty something years ago? "_

 _"I don't know, but we are getting a divorce we are doing this to keep our daughter safe."_

~~Henry's pov~~

My names Henry Hart and I'm thirteen years old and live in a town called Swellview. I have dirty blonde hair, chocolate like brown eyes and go to Swellview Junior High. I have two friends, Charlotte is a smart, sassy girl, strong, and independent. She is the voice of reason, who's always there to snap everyone back to reality. Charlotte has dark brown hair that's shoulder-length (when curly) and dark brown eyes.

Another friend of mine is, Jasper Dunlop. His hair is a raspberry blonde and he has blue eyes and is thirteen. He is loving and a very giving person, which makes him gullible. He is a bucket collector who often embarrasses Charlotte and I. He is a big fan of Captain Man, and thinks he'd be a better sidekick than Kid Danger.

My sister, Piper Hart is nine years old has long brownish-blonde hair and has blue eyes. Piper is a sassy, spunky, bratty, confident, temperamental girl, who knows exactly what she wants. When she's on social media she wants likes, follows, popularity, and most importantly, fast Wi-Fi. She claims that she hates her life, by saying she is not okay, which might have to do with that addiction to her phone she has. She seems to have no problem with breaking the rules, as it happens for her when she flashes her fake ID and maxing out our parents credit card. Lastly she sadly has a huge crush on Kid Danger.

My boss at Junk N Stuff, Ray Manchester is immature, yet sarcastic, witty, and funny. He has a fun spirit. He also has a big ego and is romantic. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and is almost thirty-four years old. When Ray was eight he accidentally skated towards his father's indestructible machine, pushing the lever in the process and gaining the power of indestructibility. Now, Ray fights crime and is the only superhero in Swellview.

Let me explain how I got my job at Junk N Stuff and what I do.

 _I walked into the store Junk N Stuff and was quickly greeted by a lot of junk and stuff. As I glance around I notice there was a fire breathing dinosaur hanging on the wall. I don't even know how to describe this place, there's extremely strange things everywhere. I walk over to a man behind the counter, sucking in air. "My names Henry Hart, I'm here for the job."_

 _"The job," he says nodding his head, "too back."_

 _I look over at the front door then looking back at him. "Come back?"_

 _"Go back."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"To the back." He motions for me to walk to the back room behind him. "Take the elevator floor down."_

 _"What floor?" I ask._

 _"Down."_

 _I lift an eye brow as he nods. "The down floor?"_

 _He grins at me for a brief second. "Good luck." I start to walk to the back room, feeling his eyes still on me before I spot the elevator. The elevator opens and I quickly walk into the elevator, pressing the down button. With sudden movement he elevator floor plunges down and I scream to the top of my lungs in an ear-piercing voice. After what seems like minutes I finally land back on the ground, catching my breath as I force myself to stand up. I struggle to walk as the elevator doors open and I stand there in complete awe when I walk out of the elevator._

 _My eyes glance over at a desk with six medium size computers hovering over the desk on a grey wall. The desk is also shaped like a half circle, but has white clear buttons that are shaped like glass bubbles that are surrounded by red rings holding them it place. The floor and wall are grey and there are two small grey steps that led to machines pushed against the walls._

 _The elevator was orange, shaped as a circle and has glowing blue and red dots in many sizes built into it. Then two thick tubes that were planted across the room on the second floor. There was a circle door over in the left corner of the room, a Auto snack machine that was by the desk, and a door that has a lot of small clocks, buttons._

 _Above the Auto snack machine was Captain Man's red and blue logo which is on his costume on the left side of the costume. In front of the couch was his logo again but printed on the ground in the center of the whole room._

 _Suddenly a half red and blue circle couch spin into the room, slowly with a man on it who has dark brown hair, blue eyes, headphones on his head with his phone in his hand, wearing a brown and grey shirt, and blue jeans. When he notices me he quickly stands up, throwing his headphones followed by his phone behind him and walking up to me. "Hey! How are you? Cool. Thanks. Great to meet you. I'm doing good. What's your name?"_

 _"Uh-I'm Henry Hart, here about the job."_

 _"Age?"_

 _"Thirteen," I pause, "I'll be turning fourteen on my next birthday."_

 _He nods his head turning around, thinking before meeting my eyes again. "Ah. . .your ageing sequentially, I like that."_

 _I grin as he walks up to me again. "Thanks."_

 _He sticks his hand out for me to shake and I gladly shake his hand. "My names Ray."_

 _"Hi Ray."_

 _He slowly stops shaking my hand and lifts an eye brow. "You ask a lot of questions."_

 _"I-I don't I've asked any questions." I disagree as he walks behind me and when I hear him snap his finger at me, I turn around to meet his blue eyes._

 _"Chocolate or Vanilla?"_

 _"Vanilla."_

 _"Helicopters or Kangaroos?"_

 _"Helicopters."_

 _He steps up onto the second floor snapping his finger again. "Love it!" He steps off the second floor and looks over at me before asking._

 _"Scrambled eggs or dynamite?"_

 _"Both."_

 _He looks away from me with his hands out forming them into a fist. "Maybe?" I couldn't help the grin that I was trying to hold in. His eyes widen before looking back at me. "Complete this sentence," he walks away from me, "I'm sorry mother I didn't mean for my elephant to blank." He leans over closer to me with his hand out._

 _"Uh. . .lick dad." I reply, confused as he starts to laugh then stops and I begin to laugh with him. He continued to laugh before looking down at the ground, stopping._

 _"Oh. . .that's not funny."_

 _"No." I agree looking down at the ground as he walks away from me, pulling out a container of blue and red gum balls that glow. He opens the container, grabbing a gum ball before popping it into his mouth and chewing it. I follow him over to his desk as he sits down putting the gum away. "Uh. . .is this the job interview?"_

 _"Do you want it to be the job interview?"_

 _"What is the job?" I ask and he smiles, getting out of his seat and leaning over to me._

 _"What do you think the job is?"_

 _"Well the ad said part time helper," I stop trying to focus on what I'm saying but it's hard to do that when you have Ray in front of me, slowly bouncing up and down, "so I thought you need someone to help you. . .you know part time."_

 _He stops bouncing up and down and moving side to side. "Do you ever dream about sleeping?" He points his finger at me and I shake my head._

 _"No."_

 _"Good," he blurts out, "if you did you'd be dead." He walks back over to where we started our conversation as I turn around._

 _"I'm so confused." I admit while he turns around to meet my eyes._

 _"David-"_

 _"Henry." I correct but he ignores what I said and continues._

 _"Can I trust you?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Can you keep a secret?"_

 _"Totally!"_

 _"So I can trust you," he leans back over to me," to keep a secret?" I nod as he leans back._

 _"Yes sir." He steps back and continues to chew the gum in his mouth before pointing to his mouth._

 _"I'm going to blow a bubble."_

 _"Your going to blow a bubble?" I ask in a question like manner and he smiles._

 _"And I'm going to blow your mind." Within a few seconds the bubble that he's blowing gets bigger and bigger before the bubble pops. A greenish- yellow color starts forming at the top of his head, when the color get to the middle of his stomach it turns purple, moving down to his feet then, turning orange moving back up to his head as Captain Man's costume forms underneath the colors._

 _My eyes widen as I bring my hands to my head before throwing them back down. "Your-your Captain Man!"_

 _He smiles and nods. "_ _Do you know how to make sandwiches?"_

 _"I do." I confirm as he throws his arms out._

 _"Then you have all the qualities I'm looking for. Your the one Henry. " He puts his hand on my shoulder and I smile again._

 _"The one to make you a sandwich?"_

 _He laughs as he takes his hand off my shoulder. "No. . .well yes, "he slowly walks away from me, "but everyone gets old some day even Captain Man. I can't protect the town of Swellview forever from bad guys, bad things, bad smells."_

 _"Smells?"_

 _"I'm not as young as I use to be," he looks up and smiles, "I'm almost thirty-four. I need help and someday, someone's going to have to take over for me."_

 _"Like me?"_

 _"What do you say Henry? Do you want to be my sidekick?"_

 _And thus Kid Danger was born, swore to help Captain Man protect the citizens of Swellview for as long as he can._

I was running to Junk N Stuff as my whiz-band was beeping, flashing blue and red after Ray called me on the whiz-band.

Suddenly I see a arm swing in front of me from behind, wrapping around my neck and my feet lifting off the ground. I could barely breathe as I started swinging my arms around trying to hit who ever was doing this but failed. I felt a hand cover my mouth so I couldn't scream then a rope tied my hands. I heard a car door open. I watched as one of them slammed my head against the car window, pushing me in the car.

 _It just came unexpecting._


	2. Chapter 2

~~Henry's pov~~

The man pulled out a gun then pointed it at me. I sucked in air and closed my eyes, ready to take the shot. My breathing hitched as I heard the man chuckle before everything around me was nothing but silence. I slowly open my eyes and didn't see the two men standing in front of me outside of the car.

Where'd they go?

"Are you okay?" I heard a female ask and at first I thought it was the police but I was wrong, way wrong. I opened both of my eyes and saw a girl poke their head in the car door. She had brown curly hair, wearing a white tank top with a short yellow jacket, black shorts, and white flats. She also had amazing blue eyes, and was wearing yellow ear rings that were shaped as a heart.

"Yeah I guess," I sat up and got out of the car, "what happened?"

"I was walking across the road and saw you get thrown into this car and that guy," she pointed to the guy knocked out on the ground, "pulled out a gun so I ran over here and knocked them out."

"Both of them?" I ask raising my eye brows as she nods.

"Are you sure your okay?" She questions and I nod, then remembered my hands. I turned my head and tried looking at my hands but couldn't. "Oh my gosh hold on I can cut that," I glanced over at her weirdly as she searched for something in her purse, "hold up! I found it." She pulls out a pair of scissors and came closer to me. I chuckled at the thought of her having scissors in her purse.

She cuts the rope and I felt my hands fell to my sides before she put the scissors back in her purse. "Why do you have scissors in your purse?" I asked slightly laughing, closing the car door and I heard her sigh.

"I have a over protective mom, she put pepper spray in here and other things." I looked over at the two men on the ground knocked out.

"I'll be back stay here and don't move no matter what." She slowly nodded, slightly confused as I ran away and went into Junk N Stuff. I got into the elevator and pressed the down button. When the doors open Ray spins around in his chair, facing me.

"Ray I was almost kidnapped but thankfully I was saved. She knocked the two dudes out and she's still up there waiting for me." I said pointing up with my index finger.

"Wait! You left a girl alone by the two criminals that almost kidnapped you." He pulled out his gum and I did the same we chewed our gum and ran to the clear tubes. When we got into the alley by the shop the girl had tied the two dudes up and leaned them against the car. Ray and I walk out of the alley, quickly meeting the girls blue crystal eyes.

"Hi!" She chirps looking at us with a eye brow raised while throwing her purse on her shoulder again.

"Hi." Both Ray and I said at the same time we looked at each other and shook our heads.

Ray glanced over at her again, before his eyes widened like something _sparked_ in his brain.

"Um-um I'll just go take these two to prison." Ray stutters, grabbing the two dudes by their shirts and walking away from us.

"I have to go. . . Kid Danger right?" She asked and I nodded while finding myself smiling. She walks away from me, turning a corner before she disappeared from my sight.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I love you." My dad whispers into my moms ear as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him as they lay in bed. "I truly love you and will never let anyone harm you, I promise."_

 _"I love you more. " My mom replies as a slight blush creeps on her cheeks as she smiles._

 _"Not possible. I love you more." He argues back and she lets out a small laugh. He leans down about to plant a small, gentle and brief kiss to her lips but they hear a little cry from the doorway._

 _"Mommy? Daddy?" The little voice cries. My mom instantly sat up followed by my dad. I stood in the doorway, holding my favorite light pink blanket in my hand and holding a small white teddy bear with green eyes with a flashlight built into the eyes._

 _I wipe my face clean from all the tears that were spilling down my cheeks. "What happened?" My mom ask as my dad unwraps his arms from around her._

 _"I had a nightmare." They watch as I close my eyes, squeezing the teddy bear and breaking down into tears again._

 _"Come here," My mom says motioning for me to come. I run to the bed, stretching my leg over the bed before finding a soft landing on the bed and crawling in the middle of the bed, getting in between them, "what was it about." My mom adds as they both scooted closer to me as I grabbed my blanket._

 _"Y-you two died and they took me away where these people hit me," I cry, " I-I died."_

 _"You don't have to worry about me dying or leaving you." My dad responds as I press the teddy bears stomach and the flashlight turns on._

 _"What about mommy?" I ask and my mom looks up at my dad, they stare at each other for a brief second. Worry flashes through my moms eyes as my dad noticed this. He shakes his head and looks over at my mom while saying._

 _"You don't have to worry about mommy dying, because I'm protecting both of you with everything I got, and that's a promise."_

~~Henry's pov~~

I woke up in my room on my bed, almost instantly my mind went back to the kidnapping yesterday and that girl.

 _"I have a over protective mom.''_

 _Ray glanced over at her again, before his eyes widened like something sparked in his brain._

I brushed it all off as I got up and went to my closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a red and white plaid shirt.

I got dressed and went downstairs hearing my sister, Piper shouting about her friend that tagged her in a photo. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge,taking out a bottle of water then sat on our couch. Piper sat down next to me as I unscrewed the cap on the bottle, preparing myself for what was coming.

"It's about time you wake up! It's already noon! "She yells at me, causing me to flinch at her voice as I hear the sound of my mom's car door close. My mom opens the door caring bags of food then my father walks in the room holding a newspaper up to his face. After my mom sat the bags down on the counter, her eyes glanced over at me quickly meeting mine as she walks over to me.

"Henry I heard you almost got kidnapped and shot. " She pulls me into a hug as she sat down on the couch. "Someone took a video of you getting thrown into that car. You got saved by a girl?" She continues while checking my arm. " You should thank her if you see her again she might go to the same school as you." Suddenly I heard a loud ear-piercing beep and saw red and blue lights blinking on my whiz-band.

"I'll be back." I made a run for the door, but suddenly I felt my mom's hands grab me on my arms, turning me around. "I have to go to work." I turn my head to look at the front door but my attention was brought back to my mom.

"I'll drive you there I don't want you to walk to work, not what happened yesterday."

"I can't get there late again it's faster if I run." She shook her head, grabbing her keys from the coffee table in front of us.

"Henry, I don't want you getting hurt, you can't defend yourself from what lurks in the dark." I felt my jaw drop.

"Fine, but let me go get my jacket from my room." She looked at me weirdly then nodded I ran up stairs. I grab my jacket off the doorknob and flip my whiz-band open and saw Ray already in his costume.

"Henry why aren't you-" I interrupt him.

"Ray my mom won't let me walk or run to the store. She's driving me and by the time we get there, it's going to be to late so you should just go by yourself."

"Henry I need you with this one," he pauses then looked to the right, " three criminals have broke out of prison. I can't do this one alone Henry. Just jump out your window and run." Ray says.

"No, last time I did that I almost broke my arm." I reply as he crosses his arms.

"Henry who are you talking to?" I heard my mom ask from the distance. I put my hands behind my back. My mom came in the doorway with her keys in her hand. "Are you ready?" She asked and I nodded. "Who are you talking to in here?"

"No one." She slowly nodded her head and walked out of my doorway. I sighed and closed the door then turning my hand so I could see Ray.

"Fine, Henry I'll take this one by myself but we're going to talk about this when I get back." I closed the whiz-band then walked out of the house with my mom. We got in the car and as she started it my heart sank.


	4. Chapter 4

_My mom grins, sheepishly as a slight blush creeps on her face and my dad grabs her by her shoulders, turning her around and her eyes land on an empty ice rink outside. The walls are white and the ice has skating marks going each and every way, a shining luminous light reflects off the snow covered trees._

 _Gleaming brightly as they sway in a side-to-side motion, watching brown squirrels chase each other around in the snow, making tiny and fairly deep holes in the ground. A large, green Christmas tree with slowly fading colorful lights glow, dazzlingly and blinding their eyes all the way down from the top to the bottom._

 _My mom's eyes widen and her jaw drops a little. "Remember when we were fifteen years old?" He asked and she nods her head. "This is the exact ice rink you took me, where we first started developing little butterflies in our stomach." He began to run his fingers across her stomach, tapping the pads of his fingers on her stomach, gingerly like it was a drum._

 _"You know I'm ticklish by my stomach. "She yelps and squirms under his touch and he stops._

 _"I know," he pauses and unwraps his arm from around her and takes off his backpack, pulling out two ice blue and white skates and handing my mom the smallest size, "now let's see if I'm better at this then when we were fifteen." She smiles ear to ear as they sat down and he pulled out a blue winter coat, slipping it on my mom including gloves and a hat. "I don't want you to get sick."_

 _The wind tossed the snowflakes with force against their faces, causing my mom to smile with delight. Within a few minutes, the playful, frisky wind turned into a snarling beast hurling tiny pellets of pain at their lightly red stinging cheeks. The coat, hat and gloves that had seemed so warm when my dad gave them to my mom gave no resistence to the roaring wind seeking to kill her with breath of wind and ice. Her numbing feet slipped into the ice skates, slowly and the excitement mixed with fear propelled her on towards the ice._

 _She slid on the ice, waiting for my dad before she did a small spin, pushing herself up and off the ground and jumping in the air feeling the cold icy wind blow past them, pricking along their skin and sinking down to their bones. A bitter gust of air hits my mom's nose, causing her to shiver and land on the ground with her right foot out and the left foot on the ice. All she could hear was the sound of her ice skates gliding across the ice and my dad yelling her name in an ear-piercing voice._

 _She stops, lifting an eye brow as she saw my dad struggling to get his balance with his arms swinging back and forth, and side to side. When he makes it to the middle he looks around for her, shouting. "Come help me!" She bites her lip as she skates toward him and circles around him for a few seconds, teasing him with her left leg off the ice and into the air. "Don't you dare do that." He tried to keep at straight face but when he moved his foot to come toward her, his foot went right and caused him to almost fall on the ice._

 _He grips onto my mom's arms before pulling her closer to him, messing up her balance. She slowly skates to the wall with my dad attached to her back. "How on earth are you so good at this?" He muttered behind her and she rolls her eyes as he detaches himself off my back and stumbles to the wall._

 _"I learned from my mom when I was little before my parents died in the car crash." She glances over at him, meeting his gaze as she skates back out to the middle and spins around a few times. A few seconds later my dad's strong hands wrap around her waist pulling her into a hug, carefully. "Did you skate over here?" She asked in a gentle voice._

 _He grins. "I might have slipped a few times but I got to you." She claps her hands, causing him to swing them around. "Do you think you could teach me how to do this? I'm sure this isn't going to our last time doing this. "_

 _"Do you know how to roller skate? Cause it's kind of the same thing." He shakes his head and she got out of his grip, going behind him and placing her hands on his upper arms. "Relax and keep your legs as steady as possible and when you find your balance, start out slow and don't stiffen your body it just makes everything so much harder. Bend your knees, lean forward, and with your strong foot push outward in a diagonal direction. Make sure the skates are parallel with each other and when you want to stop. Bend your knees slightly inward and then push outward with one or both of your feet. "_

 _"That's is a lot to remember." He groans, deeply and she shakes her head._

 _"No it's not," she replies," don't worry I will be right next to you I promise." They inhale in the breezy air before he slowly pushing his right leg and my mom follows behind him. He pushes his other leg and bends his knees, leaning forward causing him to gain more speed. She lets go of his back and follows beside him, before he intertwined their fingers together, skating next to each other and picking up the speed every few minutes._

 _When he gave her the signal that he wanted to stop, she let go of his hand and he tried to do what she told him but he ran into the wall. He fell on his but and she quickly skated over to him. "Looks like you need a little help with stopping." She suggested and he nods before pushing himself off the ice and they make their way off the ice. After my mom got her black boots back on she stood up and felt the freezing wind blow by her._

 _My dad smiles as they slowly start to walk back to his car. When they both got into the car my dad starts the car, causing the car to slowly starts to warm up as my mom runs her bare hands together. Her hands were beat red and were stinging with coldness. She stared out the window and found herself smiling before my dad slowly pulled her hands apart and placed them in his warm, bare hands._

 _"Why didn't you put on the gloves?" She shrugs before he closes their hands together and places his lips against the palm of her hands. "Next time you better wear those gloves or I will tickle you." He mumbles on her hands causing her to laugh._


	5. Chapter 5

~~ Annabel's pov ~~

I felt myself run into something and hit my head on the object as I slipped on a small amount of water that was covering the sidewalks. I close my eyes and braced myself for the hard hit on the pavement, but that never happened when I felt arms quickly wrap around me.

A squeal escapes my lips as my feet gave out on me, causing the arms around me to grip, harder. My breathing hitched as I opened my eyes, slowly and my eyes instantly meet with chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't help but stare at his dirty blonde hair as the wind blew past us, his hair swishing in front of his forehead. He had a grin that made my heart melt with desire, and without warning he lifts me up and off the ground, setting me aside from the water.

"I-I-I'm so sorry." My cheeks instantly flush and I smile sheepishly as he lets out a deep chuckle. I force myself to slowly walk away, backwards watching him look back up at me. Unexpectedly the back of my shoe hits part of the sidewalk that was deformed and I swing my arms around, getting my balance as my other foot lands on the curb.

"You just love tripping and falling don't you?" He grins as my jaw drops and I shake my head.

"No I'm just in a rush to get back home." I point out as I stand on the curb and held onto a tree branch next to me. "And for your information I am actually really good at not tripping and falling." He lifts up an eye brow, titling his head to the side.

"My names Henry Hart."

"Annabel." He puts his hand out for me to shake and when we let go, our eyes meet each others. Everything around us was nothing as his chocolate brown eyes, stared passionately into mine and for a brief second.

We were one.

"I-I got to go," now he's the one stumbling over his words, "I'll see you around." Henry quickly turns around and I watch as he enters a store called Junk N Stuff.

~~Henry's pov~~

I walked up to Rays desk and noticed that he was asleep holding a picture frame with a little girl in the frame. She had short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a short pink dress that flowed in the wind, grinning up at the camera. "Ray?" I whispered, watching his thumb moved up to the girls face as his eyes slowly opened.

"Henry what are you doing here?" Ray asked while yawning when he noticed that I was staring at the picture, he put it behind his back.

"Ray are you okay?" I asked and he nodded wiping his tear away. "Who was that in the picture?" I asked sitting on the desk making sure not to hit any buttons.

"Henry I don't want to talk about it." He said loudly about to cry again but he held them back.

"Ray you've been there for me and now I'm here for you I'm all ears." He pulled out the picture again, taking a long look at her. I seen a tear escape from his eye then another, and when he finally looked up his eyes were red. He met my gaze as he sighed, and finally spoke.

"She's. . . . .my daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

_My dad pushed a queen size bed over against the blue painted wall that he had spent days painting. He scooted a dark blue couch with light blue and white pillows piled up on top of each other to the other side of the room. He forced himself to pull a small black dresser to the wall next to the bed, putting a white lamp on it and a clock that hasn't been turned on yet._

 _He grabbed another dresser a lot bigger that was black and put it close to the exit. The ceiling had a dark blue painted heart with other tiny black hearts around it, and the carpet was white._

 _My dad threw bing bags that now surrounded a flat screen T.V. The bing bag to the right was blue and the one on the left was black then the one in the middle was white._

 _He moved his head to look in the corner by the bed, there was a black desk with another white lamp. A black spinning chair, a laptop sitting in the corner of the desk, a pencil holder, folders, colored pencils and markers. A white see through vase with no flowers in it but still had water in it. Above the bed there was words printed from big to small_ ** _''Hope, live, laugh, love, dream, believe.''_** _They were all over the place colored in white, blue, and black again._

 _The bed had blue pillows, four in the back then three in the middle and two in the front. They were pretty tiny but the back pillows were large. The blanket was a light blue with black circles designed on it._

 _My dad stood in the middle of the room, sucking in air, grinning before whispering to himself. "I can't wait until you see this."_

~~Henry's Pov~~

"What's her name?" I blurt out causing Ray to sigh and frown.

"Henry please," Ray pleads, "stop asking questions. I didn't want to lose her, but I did." He rubs his eyes, setting the picture frame back down on his desk. Ray got out from his chair and walked into the lab. I followed him and when he went up to a door that was painted white and he was about to grab the doorknob, and open the door and walk in there but he just backed away from it.

Memories flash across his eyes, scared to open the door and more importantly, he's terrified to walk into the room.

~~Annabel's Pov~~

"Mom can I ask you something?" I asked as I poke my head in the doorway of her room. She was going through some boxes that had been in her closet. She turned her head to look at me and I saw that she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and her brown hair was in a pony tail, it looked like she just woke up.

"Yeah what is it?" She wipes her tears away, folding the box up and sliding it under her bed. She stares at a card that was laying on the bed with a blue, small fluffy bear that had a heart in it's hand, spelling out **I Love You! Happy 19th birthday!**

"It's about. . . .dad." I thought I heard her say something under her breath. She picks up the card, slowly opening it as memories flashed through her eyes, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Annabel we already talked about this, I don't want to talk about it." She snapped at me while closing the card and pulling back out the box, throwing the card and the bear back in the box. Shutting it and sliding it back underneath her bed.

"Why?"

She inhales air as she lets out a shaky cry. "It's to hard for me to talk about it." She mumbles, softly and sits down on her bed, rubbing her hand on the blanket.

"I can't at least know what his name was?" She shakes her head and I felt like my legs were going to give out as I released the frown that I was holding in.

"I'm sorry Annabel," she looks up meeting my eyes, "I can't take the risk of you finding out who he is. I can't lose you Annabel."

 _After my dad drank his hot coco he noticed that my mom had fallen asleep, causing him to smile. He turns off the television and got out of the bed, walking over to the table and picking up the two coffee cups. He set them by the marshmallows by the microwave, turning on the lamp and picking up his backpack._

 _He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a few roses and a card with a fluffy, tiny blue bear that was holding a heart that spelled out_ ** _I Love You! Happy 19th birthday!_**

 _My dad put the card next to the bear on the table next to the bed, placing the roses on the other side of the bear. He slowly walks out of the room, closing the door and locking the door._

 _When he was walking down the hallway to his dorm he ran into a unfamiliar person. He had short black hair and was wearing blue jeans, a grey sweatshirt, and shoes. They stared at each other before he puts his hand out and they shook their hands, before he blurts out. "My names Brent Armstrong."_

 _My mom woke up wrapped in her blanket and glanced over at her clock to see that it was 7:30pm. She turned her body around expecting to find my dad next to her but she found something else. On the white table next to me was a small blue bear, roses, and a notebook paper and a card. She sat up and reached her hand over to grab the card and the bear, before opening the card._

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

 _I think about you every evening I turn out the lights._

 _I'm glad to have you in my life._


	7. Chapter 7

~~Henry's Pov~~

I saw Ray walking across the street and was about to turn the corner when I yelled his name. Annabel's eyes were still locked inside the store while Ray started walking toward us. "Henry I'll be back." Annabel said walking into the store not even noticing Ray coming closer to us. I look inside the store and saw Annabel quickly walk up to a dress, that was white with black laced designed on the top of the dress and bottom.

"Ray what are you doing?" I asked him looking in the store and seeing Annabel looking at necklaces.

"Gooch said he borrowed my car and it ran out of gas so I'm trying to find him, "he pauses shaking his head."

"So your walking?" I asked and he nodded." Why didn't you just take the man van."

"Cause it has the Captain Man logo on it and you know how crazy our fans are, they would follow it." I laugh at the thought of seeing Piper and Jasper chasing after the man van. Suddenly Annabel comes running out of the store with two bags of clothes in her hands.

"Henry look at what I got!" She yells full of happiness, jumping up and down. _It was kind of cute. No! Wait not cute ah. . .forget it_. She pulled out a necklace that had a red heart with white wings on it and the chains were gold. She puts it back in the bag and when she looked up and saw Ray she smiled and waved.

"Hi," Annabel chirps and Ray wouldn't stop staring at her, "my names Annabel." Annabel puts her hand out and Ray slowly takes her hand into his before they shake.

"Your name is Annabel?" He questions and she nods, smiling before they let go of each others hands. I look over at Ray who is now putting his phone away in his pocket, and trying to stay calm which is obviously not working. He is almost about to burst into tears. "Can I ask you something?" Annabel nods and before Ray's mouth could open we all hear someone yell Annabel's name.

Annabel turns her head and so did I and saw a girl with brown hair way older than me maybe the age as Ray. She was wearing a purple short sleeve shirt, black shorts, and purple flip flops and her long brown hair pulled up into a small bun. When she finally got up to Annabel she grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to her. Annabel hugging her back and that's when I realized that's her mom.

"Annabel I told you that I was going to pick you up after school." She said while looking at me and gave me a weird look while rubbing Annabel's back. When Annabel was about to speak her mother turned her head and saw Ray. Her mother's jaw dropped and gave him a death glare and Ray looked down at the ground.

"Ray you know your not suppose to be-" She started but was cut off by Ray, looking up to meet her eyes.

"Bella. . . .I didn't know that Brent-" Ray started but Annabel's mother didn't want to hear any of this.

"Don't you interrupt me when I am speaking and don't even start that Ray. Come on Annabel we have to go." Annabel's mother spoke to him, harshly and pulled on Annabel's arm as they started walking off. I turn my head to look over at Ray but found him walking away, putting his hands on his eyes.

 _What just happened?_


	8. Chapter 8

~~Annabel's Pov~~

"Mom can I go for a walk please, I've been in this house all day." I complain, it was six o'clock and my mom has kept me in this house, ever since what happened with Ray. I was sitting on the couch and my mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I took a bite out of my green apple, getting up, and watched my mom from behind the white counter. She's cutting up carrots, then dumping them in a pan before she walked over to the sink, turning on the water. She put her hands in the water and grabbed the soap and started washing her hands.

"Please mom I'll bring my purse and my phone. I know how to defend myself thanks to you." I try to convince her to say something. She sighs, putting her fingers on her temples and rubbing them after turning off the water then taking a towel and drying her hands off. She turned her body around to look at me and I saw tears start to form in her blue eyes.

"Annabel you didn't learn those moves from me, you learned them from your father." She explains and I felt my eyes widen as she wiped her tears away and went back to the pan."Your father taught you when you were five, you were a very smart little girl at that age thanks to your father. You were also a _very fast_ learner. Your father and I wanted you to be safe so I let him teach you how to defend yourself," she paused and opened up the fridge, "but I knew that you wouldn't be safe unless you stayed with me."

She stops and grabs the milk carton before closing the fridge door. "Why?" I asked sitting down in one of the chairs at the counter that spins around in circles.

"His job." She wiped her face off with another towel and got back to cooking. I knew that if I asked any more questions that she would end up crying or snapping at me again. I took slow and steady steps away from the kitchen and went up to my room. This was the time I could search through my moms room. I went into my mom's room and knew where to check first.

 _The box she put under her bed._

I got on my knees and poke my head under the bed and saw that box. I grabbed the box and pulled it out of the bed and put it on the bed. I slowly unfolded the box tabs and saw a whole stack of pictures with dates on the back of them.

I picked up the first one and saw me when I was a little kid. I was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. My hair was pulled back in a high pony tail and my mother was next to me and we were looking at a phone screen. I smiled at the picture and put it back in the box and picked up another one. This one was a picture of my mother she was sitting at the counter and was crafting something. It was a piece of paper that said ' I love you ' in sparkling glitter with hearts around it.

Probably something for my father. I put it back in the box and picked up another picture. This one had my mom in it and my father. I close my eyes and took deep breaths. _Open your eyes and take a long look at your father. Do it now before something happens!_

I opened my eyes and saw my mother wearing a white wedding dress with her hair in a bun with braids in it. She had her head on my fathers chest and they were standing up. My father was wearing a black tux seto with a black tie and a white under shirt. He had brown hair that was flipped over on the right side of his head and was tall.

I flip the picture over on the back and found that it had a note on the back. **"Wedding day :) Bella + Ray "**. I felt my heart start to beat harder and faster it felt like it was just about to come out of my chest. I closed my eyes and put my hand over my mouth as my legs felt like they were going to give out on me.

 _Ray is my dad are you kidding me! I was right next to him today. Did he remember me?_

 _No wonder why my mom was snapping at him. . ._

I sucked in air and putting that picture in my pocket. I dug through the box a little more and found roses and other things. Then, I saw a picture that made my stomach get strange and I felt dizzy. I picked up the picture and took a long look at it.

The picture had my mom and Captain Man sitting on Santa's lap and my mom was wearing a pink sweater, jeans, and pink boots. Captain Man of course was wearing his costume and his mask on but they kissed right in front of Santa. Santa had his hands in the air they must have took this picture for fun.

 _My father is Captain Man which means that Ray is Captain Man._

 _Does Henry know that?_

I shook my head and put the picture in my pocket.

 _I have to tell Henry about this in person._

I folded the box tabs, closing it then sliding the box under the bed, running out of her room and walking into my room. I opened my window carefully making sure no noise came from it and quickly noticing a tree right by my window.

 _How cliché._

I put my foot on the thick tree branch and got outside. I gripped the tree and reached for my window and closed it then slowly started to climb down the tree. When my feet touch the grass I quickly glance around at my surroundings. I started running suddenly I remember that I forgot my purse. I needed to go get it, it had a lot of things in there that are important. When I turned back around I saw three men in front of me I stepped back. Just then I felt hands grab my arms, tightly and legs from the behind so I can't move or fight.

I was about to scream for help but the tall man in front of me put duck tape on my mouth they were all wearing black. There was at least five or six men who threw me in there trunk then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

~~Henry's pov~~

"Come on Ray just tell me and you might feel a lot better." I begged. Ray and I are in the lab and Ray is cleaning the counters and cleaning out the cabinets.

 _Ray has changed since that day with Annabel outside and her mother. For example, Ray is cleaning._

"Henry stop it." Ray demanded me taking a towel and wiping down some tables that haven't been cleaned for who knows how long. Ray went to the sink and washed his hand, grabbing some soap, and washing his hands.

"Please Ray why won't you tell me?" I was on my knees right now with my arms crossed. Ray looked down at me and shook his head, moving to a clean towel then drying his hands off.

"I just can't Henry it's a lot of explaining to do and I'll end up crying again." Ray said opening up another door and walking in there. He slowly closed the door leaving me in the lab on my knees with my arms crossed. _What's in that room?_ I got up on my two feet and slowly walked to the door. I didn't hesitate to open the door wondering if Ray would be mad at me, or just so upset that he wouldn't have the strength to get mad at me.

I grab the doorknob and slowly opened it making no noise from the door. I poke my head in the doorway and saw Ray sitting on a bed. It was a queen size bed and the room was painted a really light blue. There was a dark blue couch with light blue and white pillows. There was a small black dresser with a white lamp on it and a clock that hasn't been turned on yet.

Another dresser a lot bigger was black, the ceiling had a dark blue painted heart with other tiny black hearts around it, the carpet was white, there were bing bags that were surrounded around a flat screen TV. The bing bag to the right was blue and the one on the left was black then the one in the middle was white.

I moved my head to look in the corner by the bed there was a black desk with another white lamp. A black spinning chair, a laptop sitting in the corner of the desk, the picture frame that Ray was holding that other day, a pencil holder, folders, colored pencils and markers. A white see through vase with no flowers in it but still had water in it. Above the bed there were words printed from big to small ' **Hope, live, laugh, love, dream, believe.** ' They were all over the place colored in white, blue, and black again.

The bed had blue pillows, four in the back then three in the middle and two in the front. They were pretty tiny but the back pillows were large. The blanket was a light blue with black circles designed on it. I took a deep breath and slowly closed the door before walking over to Ray. I could see Ray was about to cry _again._ "Ray?"

"Annabel," he pauses taking a deep breath before continuing on, " is my daughter. "

"Are you kidding me! You seen her that day why didn't you say something like your my daughter." I suggest while Ray wiped his tears away.

"Henry you don't understand I was supposed to stay away from Annabel. Her mother and I got a divorce because of my job. One: because I was always leaving the house so many times when I had to help take care of Annabel. Second: is because my job put her mother in danger before we got married and we both wanted Annabel to be safe. If Annabel stayed with me or if I stayed with her mother both of them were going to be put in a lot of danger. I was supposed to stay away from Annabel so I wouldn't put her in any kind of danger." Ray finished inhaling air and when he looked at me, opening his mouth I knew he had something else to say. "She doesn't even know who her father is. Annabel doesn't know that Captain Man is her father. She probably doesn't know what I look like or my name."

"This was going to be Annabel's room," he stops and looks over at me, "before we got a divorce and decided who Annabel was going to be staying with I spent weeks on this room. Just in chase Annabel was going to stay with me but when Annabel's mother said that she wasn't going to live with me. She was so worried about Annabel getting in so much danger cause of my job. I couldn't just stop being Captain Man cause Swellview needs me. "

Suddenly flashing lights and loud beeping comes on. He groans, wiping his tears away and laying down. "I'll go see what the problem is." I said getting up and running out of the room when I got out into the main room. I ran to the desk and pressed the button and the man at the counter came up on the screen.

"Someone just got kidnapped, they sent you a video." I nod and quickly a video of six or more men around a girl showed up on the screen. She had brown hair and looked like she was knocked out, and that's when I realized that the girl was Annabel. I gasped, shocked and turned off the video before the guy even started talking.

 _How am I going to tell Ray?_


	10. Chapter 10

~Henry's Pov~~

"Okay I'll go in there and take care of the guys and you," Ray pauses looking straight in my eyes. We were just about to crash through the window in the warehouse, that Annabel was held in, "just grab Annabel and run as fast as you can, don't let them touch her no matter what. I want you to bring her back to the lair, I'll be there after I visit someone." I nodded, noticing that Ray had his hands on my shoulders. I looked through the window and saw that Annabel was still knocked out but she wasn't tied up in the chair.

Instead of smashing though the window like I thought we were going to do Ray just kicked the door down. He ran in and I followed him when I ran in there Ray had already knocked out someone. Ray had kicked another guy in the gut, sending him flying across the room. I quickly ran to Annabel and picked her up. I glance up at Ray and saw he only had three more guys left.

It was pitch black outside the only light was from cars and street lights but it looks like there about to run out of light. I stop and look down at Annabel and saw that she still had her eyes closed firmly. I look back up and found out I have no idea where we are.

None of this looks familiar to me and suddenly I felt something on the side of my head. It felt hard and was pushing against my head I slowly turned my head and found someone holding a gun to my head. The person was wearing a black mask, black pants, a black shirt and pretty much all black.

"Don't scream or I will shoot you and the girl." I felt him push the gun harder on my head then I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. Then turned me around and we started walking back to the warehouse. _I can't escape from him, cause he'll just shoot me and Annabel. And I know that Ray doesn't want Annabel to get shot so I just did what the man told me to do._

When we got back into the warehouse I saw that Ray was done with the guys. He was just staring at them, hands formed into a fist while they fell to his sides. Then the man pushed the gun to my head a little harder, clearly mad at something. "Captain Man." I stuttered trying not to sound so frightened or scared but failed to do just that.

Ray quickly turned his head, his eyes growing wide as he saw a gun to the side of my head, and not only that but his daughter in my arms. Ray put his hands over his mouth when I looked at him with a terrified look. I found myself shaking when the man pushed the gun harder on my head again making my head tilt to the side. "Let him go!" Ray yelled as I saw Annabel's head move from the corner of my eye.

"Oh, I'm not here for him." The man lowered the gun down to my neck. I gulped and saw Ray take a step closer. The man slowly took the gun off of my neck, but when I saw the man point the gun at Annabel, Ray's hands form into a fist again.

"Don't you dare touch her, if you know what's good for you." Ray yelled.

"Or what?" He asked putting the gun to her head.

"Why do you want her?" I asked not even meaning for it to come out of my mouth but it did anyway.

"Cause I know that Captain Man will pay big bucks to get his daughter back," Ray's eyes grew wide again and he stiffened up at bit, "but since it seems like he cares about you too, I guess I'll take both of you. Plus I don't like what you did to my gang. I came back here to get them and I find that you have done that to them." Ray looked at the six men on the ground knocked out and bleeding.

"How do you know she's his daughter?"

"Is this your girlfriend?" He asked which catches Ray's attention while I looked at Ray, Ray instantly looked over at me with his eye brows raised. _Why are we even talking about this now?_ I shake my head no.

"Um no. . . .she's not."

"My head hurts." Annabel whines, opening her eyes and when she saw that the man had the gun up against her head. She almost yelled but had the idea that it was a bad idea, before saying. "Well, this is not a very nice way to wake up." He was staring at Annabel and I also never noticed that he wasn't holding me anymore. In fact he was now petting Annabel's head, slowly and spinning her hair in his fingers which made Ray really angry.

Before Ray could do anything about she grabs his arm and twisted it the other way. Making the gun slip out of his hand and hit the floor but luckily it didn't shoot. "Um. . .no." Annabel got out of my arms still twisting his arm his head tilted to the side she must have a good grip on his arm.

"Ow! You little-" He starts but got cut off by Annabel, completely flipping him over in a 360 spin. She ran over to Ray, falling in his arms as she hugged him Ray glanced over at me.

"I missed you daddy." She said to Ray as he finally gave in, hugging her back.

"Annabel you have no idea how much I've missed you," he pauses controlling his tears of joy, "but how did you find out that I was your father?" She let go and started digging in her pockets searching for something. She pulled out two pictures and gave them to Ray he took them and after a few seconds his mouth dropped.

"Annabel! You went through your mother's stuff didn't you?" He looked down at Annabel as she nodded. He switched to the other one and laughed, then pointing at the picture while saying. "I remember that one." She smiled as they came in for another hug Ray put his head on her shoulder, she nuzzled her head in his chest. Ray started to move side to side as he closed his eyes and I stood there, watching them. "Annabel you know that your going to have to go back home with your mother."

~~Annabel's Pov~~

"Can you come in?" I asked my dad (Ray) and he nods as we stand in the front of my house. Right now I'm kind of afraid to even walk in the house what is my mother going to think? Will she be mad or upset? I slowly opened the front door and looked back at Ray then opened the door all the way and looked in.

My mother ran up to me from sitting on the couch with tissues all over the ground. But she stopped when she seen Ray. Ray slowly walked in but stopped by my side. "Bella we need to talk." Ray said, seriously as my mom wiped her tears away.

"Fine, but Annabel go up to your room and get some rest." I slowly nodded and gave Ray one last hug before I go. I broke the hug and walked upstairs to my room and slowly closed the door. I sat on my bed while pulling out the two pictures and looked at them for a long time. I laid my head on my pillow.

After a while I started to hear my mother and fathers conversation cause they were almost yelling. I tried to focus on both voices but it was still a little hard to hear. So I got out of bed and slowly opened my door not making any noises from the door. I tiptoed out of my room and heard them a lot better, they started to scream at each other very loudly.


	11. Chapter 11

~~Annabel's Pov~~

"Why would you let her go out of the house alone at night?" Ray asked trying not to scream as I listened to them argue about me. This is my fault that there arguing at each other. I should have never even crawled out my window and none of this would have happened, but then if I didn't do any of this I would have never seen my father. I needed to see him, I have the right to see my father.

"She sneaked out when I was in the middle of making dinner. I didn't know she walked out of the house, I didn't even hear the door open or close!" My mother yells at him as I frown when Ray says.

"Maybe I could do better with taking care of Annabel in fact just because I have a job that would probably put Annabel in danger. Doesn't mean that you should have never let us see each other." Ray said back still trying not to yell at my mom.

"Your job would put Annabel in danger just like it did with me. Ray I almost died because of your job and I don't want that to happen to my daughter!"

"Our daughter! She's my daughter too." I slowly tiptoed over to the wall and looked over the banister, watching as my mother took another step toward to Ray who had closed the door, and ran his hand in his hair, frustrated. My dad was leaning on the door so my mom can't open the door and kick him out.

"Ray, will you just leave this house now!" My mother's yell faded away as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, we need to talk about this." I saw Ray walk into the kitchen, I slowly walked down the stairs and stopped halfway.

"This isn't right, Annabel needs to see her father more," I heard Ray say, "Annabel hasn't seen me for nine years and tonight we only got to see each other for like twenty minutes. And half that time she was knocked out in my sidekicks arms."

"Wait, why would you put Annabel in danger like you did tonight you let your sidekick-" My mother said but got cut off by my father.

"First of all I was saving Annabel I wasn't putting her in any kind of danger. Annabel and I need to see each other more she even told me that she missed me. I bet if you ask her if she would want to spend more time with me she would say yes. Cause we haven't seen each other in nine years and every time I tried to speak to you, and ask you how Annabel was doing you wouldn't even let me talk to her!" Ray stopped as my mom walked out of the room and back in the living room. I quickly and quietly ran up the stairs and went by my door. I stopped when I heard my mother talking again.

"Ray I don't want this to end up like last time," she says, "last time we had a fight about this, Brent was here and he was the reason we argued a lot."

"It's not going too but Bella you can't just rely on a purse with pepper spray and other things, to protect our daughter just like tonight if she brought her purse when she ran away. It wouldn't have protected her as much as I could-"

"Ran away? Ray she wouldn't run away. I have no idea why she walked out of this house," I walked over to the banister again, "and yes a purse with pepper spray and what ever I put in there, would protect her more than you could. You couldn't even protect me, so what makes you think you could protect our daughter?" I saw my mother push Ray, his body slammed against the wall. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Bella I did protect you I saved your life. . . .five times maybe even more." Ray said walking over to the couch and sat down next to my mother, reaching over and placing a arm around her shoulder. A small smile forming on his face as she didn't fight back.

"Ray I just don't want Annabel to go through what I did. "she said, "we both know what I went through with Brooke, Rebecca, Rose, and. . .Brent." Ray scooted closer to her, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

"She won't I promise. "

"Ray please don't start with the promises, cause half of them you couldn't even keep. "She started to cry and Ray sighed, placing his thumb on her cheek and cleaning her face from the tears.

"Bella I promise from the bottom of my heart that Annabel is not going to go through all that. I will never let any of them hurt or get anywhere near Annabel as long as I am alive. They've done a lot of bad things since we met but I will make sure Brent stays in prison, and for Rebecca and Rose," he sighs again thinking, "they probably forgot about us and for Brooke, well, I don't even know what happen to that girl. "Ray said as my mother giggled. Ray grins as he stares at her, realizing he hasn't heard that small giggle in forever.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and pushed you against the wall." My mother said hesitantly laying on his chest as he rubbed her back. When her head touch his chest, Ray's eyes widen and his grin got larger, showing his teeth. Ten minutes passed and I slowly walked down the stairs, and saw that my mother had fallen asleep on Ray's chest, but Ray wasn't asleep he was playing with my moms hair. He had laid his head on the back of the couch and was staring at the ceiling.

I panicked when the last step on the stairs creaked, immediately catching Ray's attention causing him to dart his head at me. "Annabel what are you-"He whispered looking back between me and my mother, but I cut him off.

"I heard everything and seen everything from the moment I went upstairs. "I whispered back to him rubbing my right arm as I looked down.

"Oh Annabel," I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He put his arm around me and scooted me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, "Annabel why did you leave this house?"

"When I found out that Captain Man was my father I wanted to tell Henry, but when I crawled out the window and half way over to Henrys I forgot my purse. So when I turned back around to go get it that's when I got kidnapped. "

"Oh," was all I heard from him as he kissed my head, "well that will never happen again right? You aren't going to sneak out again, okay," he starts and I nod, "good I don't need your mother having another panic attack, trust me." Just then my mom started to wake up cause she was moving her head.

"What time is it?"

"Midnight I think." I said which made my mother jump, making Ray take his arm off her shoulder.

"Annabel what are you doing your supposed to be in bed." She said scooting away from us, unsure what to do.

"Sure, if you think that I could go to bed when you guys are screaming at each other. " I said watching as my mother got up.

"You heard everything?" She asked and I nodded while she rubbed her eyes. "Ray can you go tuck her in?" She asked and Ray nodded. "I'm going to bed." She said walking out of the room. Ray and I went into my room and he laid me down on my bed, grabbing the blanket then covered me up. He sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that," Ray said admiring my room, "I still remember when you were a little five year old and you, "he said looking at me and laughing, "locked your mother in your closet when I was gone because she didn't tell you why I wasn't home." He pauses suddenly not laughing anymore and I look at him.

I sit up as he plays with one of the blanket's edge. "Why did you leave?"

"I left that night because my job-"

"No I mean why did you and mom get a divorce, " fear fills his eyes as I ask that question, "was it because of that guy named Brent."

"Annabel I don't think your mom would be happy if I told you who Brent is or why we got a divorce." He said getting up off the bed.

"Are you leaving? "I asked and he nodded while looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, but you'll see me soon. . .I hope." I nodded as he got up and left a kiss on my forehead.

 _Soon? Will I ever even see my father again?_


	12. Chapter 12

~~Annabel's Pov~~

I woke up by the sunlight of my window and it was really bright. I opened my eyes and turned my head to my black dresser and saw that my clock said **11:36am.** I shot up, jumping out of my bed. _I slept in! Today I have school and I ended up sleeping in._ I grabbed some jeans and a sweater then ran into the bathroom. I slid on my jeans then pulled on my sweater, grabbing my toothbrush I brushed my teeth then my hair.

I run to my door and grab my backpack then run out of my room. I bolt down the stairs having my backpack hit the stairs. I glance back and saw that I forgot to zip up my backpack. All my pencils and folders fell out leading from the top of the staircase till where I was standing.

"Are you kidding me!" I yell and ran back up the stairs then grabbed my folders and pencils that fell out. I stuffed them in my backpack then zipped up my backpack. I ran down the stairs and before I could open the front door I heard my mom's voice.

"Annabel where are you going?" She asked me as I opened the door.

"To school." I replied.

"Annabel it's a Saturday there is no school." She said I could hear her voice coming closer to me as I still had my back turned to her.

"You're joking right?" I said turning around and she shook her head. She was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and her brown hair was pulled back into a high pony tail."Uh! You mean to tell me I got out of bed for nothing!" She laughed while I closed the door.

"Well you got up in time for breakfast." I dropped my backpack on the floor in front of the door and ran to the kitchen. There was a plate set on the table with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and even sausages.

"Why only one plate?" I asked as she grabbed her keys and her pink purse.

"Cause I have to go shopping for food I'll be back in a bit. "

"Then that means that I'll be home alone." I said, getting my hopes up that I could finally have the house to myself, but that ended quickly as she shook her head.

"Your father should be here any sec-" She got cut off by my dad walking into the house.

"I'm here no worries!" He hollers and I saw my mother roll her eyes. Then out of no where he trips over my backpack and falls to the ground. My mother and I burst out laughing at him as I took a seat in my chair. "Yeah, yeah, yeah it's so funny." Ray said getting back on his two feet and grabbing my backpack. Ray gave me my backpack. "Don't, leave your stuff in the middle of the way, Annabel. "Ray said walking over to my mother trying to slip a arm around her waist, but she moved away.

"Ray you can't just walk in the house you have to knock." My mom says as Ray frowns.

"Fine, but if I can't walk in the house then why did you give me this key?" Ray asked putting the key up into the air.

"You know the reason why, because I told you like a thousand times."

"Oh yeah." He said looking down at the floor.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit and Ray promise me that you're not going to leave Annabel." My mother said and he looked back up at her.

"I won't, I promise." He replied to her looking over at me as I grabbed my fork and picked up a sausage.

"You better keep that promise cause when we were in highschool you always made promises. But half of them you couldn't keep and-"

"Bella listen to me I'm not going to leave her. I won't even let her leave my sight for a second unless she has to use the bathroom." She nodded and grabbed a piece of bacon from the pan and dropped it in her mouth. Before reaching out and wrapping her arms around him for a brief few seconds as Ray smiles and hugs back. We all hear a muffled "thank you'' in Ray's chest before she breaks the hug. My mom walks to the front door and after she leaves the house I run up to him, and surprise him by hugging him when he wasn't looking. He stiffens up as I stuff my face into his stomach.

"Annabel what are-"

"I missed you." I said squeezing him and when he relaxed again he said.

"I missed you more." I squeezed him harder as he hugs back. I broke the hug and walked back to my chair. Then started eating again when Ray went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "When you get done eating I want to show you something."

After I got done eating my breakfast I quickly put my dishes in the sink."Okay, I'm done eating what do you want to show me? "

"Let's go then." He whispers as he grabs his car keys.

"But does mom know where your taking me?" He shook his head no and opened the door and we both walked out of the house.

"Im going to call her and hopefully she won't flip out, but she probably will." He said closing the door.

"Wait your going to leave the door unlocked?" I asked but he shook his head no again. He pulled out a key and locked the door then turned around to face me. He put the key in his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Your mother." We got into his black and blue mustang and he started it up, I instantly went for the radio. I turned from channel to channel until it hit Y107 and Ray put his seat belt on. I put my seat belt on and took a look around the inside of the car. The vibration from the speakers on the door were vibrating my feet. I listened to the song **_Shake it off by Taylor Swift_** until Ray turned it down to volume zero. I gave him a mad look as he took his phone out. While he scrolled down in his contacts I sat there on my phone.

"Hey, Bella I'm taking Annabel to the man cave." Ray said.

 _Man cave?_

"What the heck is the man cave?" I asked causing Ray to grin.

"You can come and pick her up after you get done okay. "I could hear my mother on the other side of the phone. She sounded really worried like something bad would happen. "Calm down, Bella. . . jeez it's just the lair nothing bad is going to happen." Ray said looking over at me as my mother started talking about how dangerous the lair is. Ray sighed and put her on speaker then put the phone down between me and him.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that place is? "My mother said over the phone.

"Bella trust me you can come pick her up after you get done. I want to show her something that I haven't even shown you. "

"What is it?" She asked as Ray pulled out of the drive way and pressed on the gas.

"I can't really tell you cause Annabel's in the car right now, and it's something for her."

"Fine but Ray if she ends up getting hurt-" Ray cut my mother off.

"She won't get hurt. . .okay? Bye bye." Ray pressed the button that said end call as we stopped at a stop sign. "Jeez, I told you see would flip out. She flips out about everything." Ray said as he pressed on the gas again.

"You have a lair?" I ask and he nods while turning a corner then another. I glance over at the time and it said **12:00pm.**


	13. Chapter 13

~~ Annabel's Pov~~

"You probably want to hold on to something. "Ray said as we got into an elevator.He pushed the down button and the floor dropped. It literally dropped, causing my feet to lift off the ground. I screamed loudly, grabbing onto Ray and held him very tightly. I could hear Ray chuckle as I close my eyes. When the elevator hit the floor, I couldn't let go of Ray even when the doors opened. I was shocked. _Oh my gosh! What kind of elevator is this!_

"You could have told me that the elevator was going to do that!" I yelled as we both walked out of the elevator, I heard Ray chuckle. I was still holding him tightly while looking around the room. He noticed me shaking a little bit and he pulls me closer to him for a while.

My eyes glance over at a desk with six medium size computers hovering over the desk on a grey wall. The desk is also shaped like a half circle, but has white clear buttons that are shaped like glass bubbles that are surrounded by red rings holding them it place. The floor and wall are grey and there are two small grey steps that led to machines pushed against the walls. There's also a couch that's blue, red, and grey that is shaped in a half circle.

The elevator was orange, shaped as a circle and has glowing blue and red dots in many sizes built into it. Then two thick tubes that were planted across the room on the second floor. There was a circle door over in the left corner of the room, a Auto snack machine that was by the desk, and a door that has a lot of small clocks, buttons.

Above the Auto snack machine was Captain Man's red and blue logo which is on his costume on the left side of the costume. In front of the couch was his logo again but printed on the ground in the center of the whole room.

"Annabel you can let go now. "I nodded then slowly unwrap my arms from his arm. Then, Henry walks out of a random door that leads to a room that looks like a lab. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and his hair was kind of flipped over his head.

"Hey Annabel." Henry said smiling at me as Ray sat down in a spinning chair at a desk with buttons and computer screens. I look down a I could feel myself start to blush as I smile and give him a little wave. We both hear Ray sigh and he turns around in his chair his eyes meeting mine.

"Annabel I'm going to tell you something really important, and you have to promise me you will never tell anyone," Ray says and I nod eagerly waiting to find out, "promise me that you won't tell anyone."

I nod and smile. "I won't even tell mom." His face falls but he quickly picks it up and forces a smile on his face before saying.

"Henry is Kid Danger and you already know that I'm Captain Man." He gets out of his chair walking over to me and I start to wonder how long this conversation is going to last. "If someone finds out about Henry being Kid Danger, him and his family will be put into a lot of danger. If someone finds out about me having a daughter and they know I'm Captain Man-"

"Then they will take me away. Yes I know all this." He smiles and sticks out his pinky finger and I roll my eyes, wrapping my pinky finger on his.

"Um, Ray is this what you wanted to show me?" I ask pointing to all the gadgets around the room and he shakes his head. "Well are you going to show me?" I asked and Henry looked over at Ray, Ray slowly nodded while getting out of his chair. Henry and I walked into the room that looked like a lab, then Ray grabbed the doorknob, opening it. There was pitch black in the room, Ray looks at me and put his hand on my back, gently pushing me into the room and he followed in. I searched for the light switch but couldn't find it. It was like there was no light switch.

"Where's the light switch?" I asked turning around to face Ray as he smiled. Then clapped his hands and the lights fluttered on. My eyes widen as I slowly turned around. I looked around the room and seen a queen size bed a desk with a laptop. A flat screen TV with bean bags around it a couch and a bathroom.

"Whoa!" I squealed as I walk around I sat down on the bed that had a lot of pillows on it. Ray walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Who's room is this?" I asked as Henry walked in and jumped on the bean bags.

"I made this room for you," he said looking down at the blanket, "when your mother and I got a divorce, and before we decided who you were going to be living with. I spent weeks on this room just in case you were going to live with me, but I knew your mother was going to say no but I still made this room. I know that your not going to live with me, cause your mother is scared about you getting in danger, but I decided I'll show you this now." He finally stopped and we both went in for a hug.

"I missed you so much Annabel," he said, "you have no idea. Since we haven't seen or talked to each other in nine years. We should use this time right now before your mother comes down here, and takes you away _again_. Let's use this time now to spend some time together. "I nod as we broke the hug. We looked over at Henry who was just watching us with the remote in his hand.

We all decided on watching a moive on my flat screen T.V. We watched **The Maze Runner** and half way through the movie Ray and I glanced over at Henry who had fallen asleep on the bean bags. "He does this every time he's here." Ray said pointing at Henry as we got off my bed causing me to giggle.

"Maybe, it's because of his job as Kid Danger. You should give him a break from it at least a few days. "I suggested as Ray grabs the remote control and pauses the movie.

"What time is it?" I asked as Ray pulled out his phone and went through his contacts.

"Are you calling mom?" He nods. "But I don't want to leave," I continue walking over to Ray, "I want to stay here with you." He looked over at me with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to ask her if you can stay the night, but she will probably flip out again and say no but I'm still going to ask." He said pressing the call button and putting it up to his ear. We waited until it went to voice mail and Ray had a worried look on his face.

"She always answers her phone, something is wrong, I can feel it." Ray presses the call button again. He waited again, but when she didn't answer he tried again and again. Eight tries later and Ray finally stopped trying, he looked at the time. **1:00pm** it said and he put his phone in his pocket.

"Some things wrong. It's been two hours and I know your mother would have came by now. "Just then Henry started to wake up, Ray looked over at me and scooted closer to me, putting his arm around me. "It's not like I don't want you to be here cause I do. It's just that I've known your mother for a _very, very_ long time. To know that she wouldn't just leave you here with me for that long, cause of my job. "Ray said as Henry rolled over and fell on the floor.

"Maybe she's just doing something really important, and feels like you can handle Annabel for a little longer. "Henry said getting up off the floor.

"Not likely, " Ray mutters as Henry grabs the remote control, "but let's give it another few hours and if she doesn't come. Then I'm going to go over there." Henry and I both nodded as the movie started again and Ray laid down on my bed. Henry and I both went to sit down on the bean bags and as we watched the movie. I would look back at Ray and find that he hasn't moved. When the movie finally ended Henry looked at me and smiled. He got up and we both walked over to Ray who had fallen asleep.

"I have an idea." He said grabbing the Crayola makers the washable ones, and a big goofy smile appeared on his face and I knew exactly what he was planning to do. He went to my bathroom and searched for something in the cabinets. Then he came back out with lip gloss and a huge smile formed on my face .

"Henry we can't do this to him, "I said as he gave me the lip gloss and took the cap off of the markers, "he's going to get mad at me and I'll get in trouble. " Henry started to doodle on his face and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll take full credit for everything even the lip gloss. "He looked up at me as I slightly nodded. I took the cap off of the lip gloss and I couldn't stop giggling. "He's sure not a light sleeper. "Henry said as I started applying the lip gloss on his lips.

"We have to record his reaction to this." Henry said while finishing up with the doodles. I nodded and I was done with the lip gloss.

"I feel horrible now. "I said as Henry put the markers back where they were before.

"Yeah, but Ray will get over it. "Henry said.

"I guess but want to play monopoly?" I asked and he nodded. Hours went by and my mom still hasn't came to pick me up. Ray is still asleep and Henry and I decided that I would take the credit for the lip gloss. Since I did it and he would take credit for the doodles. Henry and I took a picture of it just in chase we couldn't get a video. It's already **7:00pm** and Ray is starting to wake up so Henry grabs his phone and pressed record . Henry and I started to laugh loudly as Ray sat up.

"Your recording this right." I whispered and Henry nodded.

"What are you all laughing about? "Ray asked getting up from my bed.

"You." Henry said and I burst out laughing while putting my head on Henry's shoulder.

"What?" Ray asked us.

"Go look in the bathroom mirror. "I said looking at Ray who seemed so confused. Ray slowly walked in the bathroom and turned on the light. A few seconds later we hear him scream.

"Henry! Annabel! "Henry laughed as the bathroom door closed and we heard water running.

"Good thing we used the washable markers." Henry said stopping the video then putting the phone down on my bed.

"Yeah."Ray spent ten minutes in the bathroom scrubbing his face, and I started to get worried about my mom it's **7:10pm** and she hasn't came by yet or called. I knocked on the bathroom door and waited for Ray to open the door, and when he finally did I ran in, hugging him, he quickly hugged back.

"Is your mother here?" He asked and I shook my head no. I look up at his face and seen that all the doodles were gone. But the lip gloss was still on his lips. _He forgot to wipe it off or does he even know that there's lip gloss on him?_

"Okay, I'm going to go over there. You stay here just in case something did happen to your mother. " Ray said with a worried look on his face. He started walking and I tiptoed out of the bathroom still hugging him."Okay, so who doodled on my face?" Ray asked as I giggled, squeezing him.

"It was me. " Henry said who was holding the phone, he must be recording it. I finally let go of Ray and Ray looked at Henry before Henry ran out of the room while Ray grabbed his phone and called my mother. When she didn't answer Ray pulled out his gum then transformed into his blue and red costume.

"Stay in this room with the door locked I'll be back in a little bit," Ray said as Henry came back in the room, "Henry stay here and look after Annabel I'll be back." Ray said walking out of the room. I went to the door and locked it. I turned my head to see Henry sitting in my spinning chair.


	14. Chapter 14

~~Henrys pov ~~

"Are you okay?" I ask Annabel as she grabs her laptop, sitting on her bed.

"Ray said something bad probably happened to my mother. " I stop spinning in her chair. I stood up and tried to walk toward her, but fell on the ground. She giggled as I stood up and finally got my balance. I sat down beside her and she started setting up a account for her laptop.

"Im pretty sure nothing bad happened to your mother. Ray's just really worried, cause she won't answer his phone calls. I mean she might be busy with something. "She slightly nodded as she put her username in and then her password.

"I hope so."

~~Rays pov~~

I knocked on Bella's front door and after two minutes she didn't answer. I took a deep breath and knocked again, still no answer. I pulled out the key she gave to me and turned the key. Slowly opening the door all the way, then saw that everything was broken. The T.V was busted and the pictures on the walls were on the ground. The back door was open and the kitchen was a mess. The bags of food were still on the counter.

 _Someone must have broke in._

I run in the house then went into the kitchen. There were knifes on the ground and forks including spoons. The cabinets were open and same with the fridge. I shook my head and shouted Bella's name. "Bella!" I ran upstairs and checked in Annabel's room and seen that half of the stuff, was stolen the window was cracked open, her dresser was on the ground, and everything in the closet was gone, her lava lamp was broken. Annabel's bed was flipped over and all the pillows were on the ground.

 _Maybe it was a good thing that Annabel came with me to the man cave._

Annabel's bathroom was worse the cabinets were open. The shower curtain was on the floor and the door had been kicked down.

"Bella!" I scream again as I run out of the room and entered other rooms that were just horrible. I kept hollering Bella's name over and over again. Until I reach her room, I hesitantly to open the door. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. I smashed my foot on the door and it fell, I saw that there was a box on the bed. The pictures of Bella and I were scattered on the ground everywhere.

"Bella? "I slowly walk in and look around. Her closet was open, all her clothes were covered all over the floor, her bathroom door was open, everything was broken, glass was on the floor right by the side of the bed, and on the floor was blood. I put my hand over my mouth and took deep breaths as I walk over to where the blood was, laying right in the blood was, Bella. I closed my eyes and felt a tear escape from my eye.

 _Oh my gosh. . ._

I slid down next to Bella and noticed that she had been stabbed in the stomach and then shot in the chest. "Bella." I whisper as another tear escapes my eye. I closed my eyes wishing this didn't happen. I opened my eyes, looking closer at Bella, I seen that her chest wasn't moving at all, she had lost a lot of blood, there were cuts on her face and arms, dry blood was on her face and arms while her eyes were closed firmly, her skin was pale as snow and cold, I put my hand on her chest and it didn't move at all.

 _She was dead._

 _My only true love is gone._

I called the police and they came in and searched for clues or any fingerprints. I got outside and saw that the news crew was here. They were standing behind a yellow tape by the street lights. They called my name and I walked over there. After a few minutes of answering questions about this the reporter asked me a very weird question.

"Now I know that this is off topic, but Captain Man are you wearing lip gloss. "I looked at her weirdy, pressing my lips together, I could taste the lip gloss. _Strawberry favor._ I sighed and nodded.

"Annabel." I mumbled under my breath looking back at the house.

"Who's Annabel?"

"My daughter. "I replied taking my car keys out of my pocket.

"You have a daughter? "She asked, surprised and I nodded.

"Yeah, and she must have put the lip gloss on while I was sleeping. "I said and everyone started laughing.

 _This is going to be hard. How am I going to explain this to Annabel?_


End file.
